Histoires de LunaL (7)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Le Somnipotens, une potion magique pour aider ceux et celles qui souffrent de cauchemars récurrents.


HISTOIRES DE LUNAL (7)

Le Somnipotens, potion magique pour éloigner les cauchemars

La pharmacopée magique est déjà fort abondante et très efficace.

Témoin les petits miracles accomplis par Mme Pomfresh à Poudlard et par le personnel de l'hôpital de Ste-Mangouste.

J'ai longtemps été attiré par le métier de créateur de potions et de sortilèges destinés à soulager la misère de mes confrères et consoeurs sorciers.

Mais l'attrait des runes – ces signes qui, comme les hiéroglyphes égyptiens et les caractères cunéiformes mésopotamiens, n'ont pas révélé tous leurs secrets − a été plus fort, si bien que j'ai plutôt consacré toute mon énergie à leur étude.

Pourtant, j'ai toujours gardé au fond de moi ce désir de venir au secours de mes semblables et c'est ce désir qui est à l'origine de l'invention du SOMNIPOTENS.

Je dis « invention », mais il s'agit plutôt de l'amalgame de différents éléments glanés çà et là − dans les ouvrages runiques, auprès d'amis des plantes comme mon cher Neville Londubat et à partir de mes propres expériences – qui a permis à ce remède de voir le jour.

**Qu'est-ce donc que le SOMNIPOTENS ?**

Je donnerai un exemple.

Votre ami, votre enfant ou une simple connaissance souffre de cauchemars à répétition.

Avec le SOMNIPOTENS, vous l'aiderez « réellement » (j'insiste sur ce mot) à régler son problème.

Le SOMNIPOTENS est une mixture dont la cuisson laisse au fond du chaudron une croûte magiquement séparée en deux moitiés de couleurs différentes : noir et doré.

Cette croûte, extraite du chaudron et divisée en plusieurs bouchées, permet à une victime de cauchemars et à son « aide » de lutter contre – et, souvent, de venir à bout de – cette plaie fort incommodante que sont les rêves terrifiants.

Chaque soir au coucher, les deux partenaires prennent une bouchée de SOMNIPOTENS (l'aidant une bouchée dorée et l'aidé une bouchée noire). Il n'est pas nécessaire que les deux partenaires dorment dans la même pièce, mais l'effet semble plus efficace si c'est le cas.

Les propriétés somnifères du SOMNIPOTENS permettent d'abord aux deux partenaires de s'endormir rapidement.

Dès que l'aidé commence à rêver et que ses rêves tournent au cauchemar, l'aidant entre dans son rêve, grâce aux liens magiques créés par le SOMNIPOTENS, et il est en mesure d'aider son partenaire à vaincre son cauchemar.

**Voyons un exemple.**

Une personne fait sans cesse le cauchemar suivant : elle marche la nuit dans une forêt sombre.

À mesure qu'elle avance, son angoisse augmente, car elle se rend compte qu'elle a perdu son chemin. Dans les fourrés épais, elle aperçoit deux yeux rouges. Soudain, un grand chien noir bondit sur elle et lui saute à la gorge. La personne se réveille alors en criant.

Grâce au SOMNIPOTENS, l'aidant peut intervenir dans le rêve de l'aidé.

Reprenons notre exemple.

L'aidant entre dans le rêve, déguisé en garde-chasse − pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'aidé et, ainsi, le réveiller inopinément −, et lui demande sa destination. L'aidé répondra sans doute qu'il s'est égaré. L'aidant lui offrira de le ramener à bon port. Pendant qu'ils marchent côte à côte dans la forêt − et pour ne pas que le sentiment d'angoisse de l'aidé s'évanouisse −, l'aidant fera allusion aux gros chiens sauvages qui rôdent dans le coin. L'aidant demandera à l'aidé s'il a bien dans sa poche arrière sa baguette magique, au cas où un tel chien attaquerait, et s'il connaît la formule « vade retro, canem ! » pour s'en débarrasser. S'il ne la connaît pas, l'aidant la lui indiquera. Si le sentiment de sécurité créé par la présence de l'aidant détourne l'aidé de son cauchemar, l'aidant pourra toujours s'écrier :« Regarde ! Les yeux rouges dans les fourrés. » L'aidant ajoutera, pour s'éloigner le temps que le chien attaque :« Je vais chercher une branche pour l'effaroucher. S'il attaque, n'oublie pas ta baguette et la formule. » L'aidant s'éloignera alors de la scène et laissera le cauchemar se conclure en espérant que, dès la première tentative, l'aidé aura suffisamment gagné en assurance pour affronter le chien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudra recommencer. Si l'expérience réussit, et que l'aidé éloigne le chien, l'aidant reviendra auprès de l'aidé, le félicitera pour son courage et le ramènera en toute sécurité hors de son rêve.

Comme on le voit, l'important dans l'intervention de l'aidant n'est pas de régler le problème à la place de l'aidé, mais bien de l'amener à trouver une solution satisfaisante permettant de faire perdre au cauchemar sa charge émotive.

Bien entendu, le cauchemar ne lâchera pas prise aussi facilement. Il faudra sans doute répéter l'expérience plusieurs jours de suite, jusqu'à ce que l'empreinte du rêve sans cauchemar se grave assez profondément dans l'esprit de l'aidé. Il pourra aussi y avoir de courtes récidives plus tard, mais elles seront assez faciles à maîtriser.

J'espère que cette potion de mon invention aidera les personnes sensibles aux cauchemars.

Selon la Dre Eleonor Mépazôssud de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, qui préconise l'utilisation de cette potion pour les cas qui ne sont pas trop sévères, le SOMNIPOTENS a été jusqu'à présent une bénédiction pour de nombreuses familles de sorciers.

**PRÉPARATION DE LA POTION **

Ingrédients

5 brins de valériane

3 larmes de l'aidant

3 larmes de l'aidé

7 gouttes de sang de dragon

7 gouttes de sang de licorne

1 cœur séché de patazouf à queue touffue de Zanzibar*

Marche à suivre

**1****re**** partie**

Ajoute dans le mortier les 5 brins de valériane.

Ajoute dans le mortier le cœur séché de patazouf à queue touffue de Zanzibar.

Écrase les ingrédients en une poudre très fine à l'aide du pilon.

Ajoute 7 mesures du mélange écrasé dans le chaudron.

Fais chauffer à feu moyen pendant 30 secondes.

Remue 4 fois en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Agite ta baguette en prononçant les mots « Omnipotens, Omnipotentem ».

Laisse bouillonner et reviens au bout de 5 minutes.

**2****e**** partie**

Ajoute les 3 larmes de l'aidant dans le chaudron.

Ajoute les 3 larmes de l'aidé dans le chaudron.

Ajoute les 7 gouttes de sang de dragon dans le chaudron.

Ajoute les 7 gouttes de sang de licorne dans le chaudron.

Fais chauffer à feu moyen pendant 30 secondes.

Remue 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Agite ta baguette en prononçant les mots « Somnipotens, Somnipotentem ».

La mixture est prête, mais il faut encore la laisser durcir pendant deux heures en couvrant le chaudron avec un linge humide.

*Le patazouf à queue touffue de Zanzibar est un animal de la taille d'un écureuil, mais qui a la réputation de ne rien craindre, même les bêtes beaucoup plus grosses que lui. Le professeur Scamander, époux de notre chère Luna Lovegood, affirme avoir déjà vu un patazouf à queue touffue affronter un gigantesque python et le mettre en fuite. Par ailleurs, malgré ses qualités qui en font un animal redoutable, le patazouf est très facile à attraper, car il a un point faible : il adore les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Cependant, l'un des ingrédients des dragées lui est funeste car, dès qu'il commence à ronger la friandise, il tombe dans un coma profond et meurt en douceur quelques minutes plus tard. Enfin, du point de vue écologique, l'exploitation du patazouf à queue touffue de Zanzibar à des fins médicinales n'a aucun effet sur sa population, puisqu'il est extrêmement prolifique. (Ce qui m'amène à m'interroger sur la conscience écologique des créateurs de Pottermore, vu que l'explosion de la demande − par exemple, de sang de licorne − pour préparer des millions de potions, risque d'entraîner à moyen terme, l'extinction de cette noble race.) Je remercie ma chère Luna Lovegood et son mari Rolf Scamander de m'avoir fourni les infos sur le patazouf. J'ai cru comprendre que le couple est en train de préparer une suite à _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, chef-d'œuvre rédigé par le grand-père de Rolf, Newt Scamander (connu en France sous son pseudonyme de Norbert Dragonneau).


End file.
